Deleted Scenes
by CrazedHumor
Summary: Ever wonder how the little things went oh, so wrong? Or maybe what happened behind the scenes while Rowling's back was turned? rated/genres for later chapters
1. Illusions

Yeah. This ones lame. Or at least I think so...have other fun ones coming up. So excited!

THIS IS A ONE SHOT OF A SERIES OF "DELETED SCENES" FROM ALL THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS.

Obviously I am going to start with the Sorcerers Stone.

~*~

**Illusions**

Harry Potter sat at the bottom step of number four, of Private Drive, Surrey. He had heard his uncle Vernon talking about what they were going to be buying and doing for his cousin, Dudley's, birthday. Last year, he had remembered many of the presents that had sat in the corner of his room, giving him only enough room to fall asleep sitting up. For weeks he had been forced to stare at the unwrapped presents until one day, while Dudley was out, Harry was forced to wrap every last present himself.

This year they had stored all the presents upstairs in the attic, because thankfully, most were too big to even think about putting his his closet of a room. Dudley, as he did every year, found all of the presents this year as he did last year, only this time it was before Harry had wrapped them the first time.

Now it was only a few days away.

"_Potter_!"

Harry jumped up and quickly opened and closed the door to his room and ran out to the living room where his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon sat on the couch staring at him in awareness that he had arrived.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?"

He pointed his chubby finger toward the entrance to the attic. "I want you to go downstairs, get all of Dudley's presents, and wrap them all up here."

Harry slumped his shoulders. They were going to make him bring down from the attic, where he had put them, all the presents into the living room so that they could watch him. Then they would order him to take them all downstairs so that Dudley wouldn't see all of them wrapped.

"And you better wrap them perfect for our little Dudders...or I'll have you rip off all the paper and do it all over again." His Aunt Petunia sat sipping tea from a small cup that sat in her long bony hands.

Harry turned and made his way through the house and up into the attic.

It took him nearly ten minutes to bring them all down into the living room, which involved a long lecture on how much of an idiot he was and how he must have inherited it from his mother. Then he was yelled at after being forced to bring down five more presents in one trip and tripping on the bottom stairs where they fell to the ground.

"It's got to be that Potter blood running through you!" His Uncle Vernon hissed from behind his fourth piece of cake.

His Aunt laughed and nodded, sneering. "Yes, did you know that as he made his way to the altar he tripped and landed right onto my mother's lap. He was a clumsy fool."

Harry's nostrils flared and his tight grip constricted until the paper in his had wrinkled beyond any repair. He could taste the texture of blood on the inside from his mouth. Then he felt his heart starting to beat faster and faster until he could hear it in his ears.

Suddenly there was a snap and the glass broke in front of him. Shards from the screen of Dudley's suppose to be computer broke and fell to the bottom of the box it was in. Then to his left he saw the glass case snap and collapse on the the floor, thousands of shards falling onto the carpet and screams erupting in front of him.

"Potter!"

Harry held up his hands. "I didn't do it!"

Vernon pointed at him and took him by the collar of his shirt. "You're lying!"

"I am not. The case was feet from me! I wasn't touching it!"

He growled and dragged Harry to his closet. "You are going to stay in here until I tell you to and then you'll clean up that...mess and put the rest of the presents!" He slammed the door in Harry's face and peered into the vent. "No dinner tonight, I think. That'll help you learn!"

Harry sat and let his head fall back against the wall behind him, getting comfortable for the long night ahead. Then again...it was two more presents that that spoiled Dudley wouldn't be getting.

A few days later, as Harry was making breakfast, he smiled on the inside as Dudley yelled at his parents about not having enough presents.

His punishment of one meal was worth the demeaning yelling of his Aunt and Uncle bending toward their twelve year olds wishes.

~*~

Boring, I know. Can't wait to give out the good ones.


	2. Encounter

This one is pretty lame too. I just thought that this would add a little flavore and fire to the pot for when Snape and Harry confront each other durring his class.

~*~

**Encounter**

Harry made his way down the halls toward his next class alone. He had missed Ron by stopping in the bathroom quickly and now he was nearly late for the next class.

He ran toward the next set of staircases and hoisted his books into his arms along with his cauldron and quills with extra ink.

With everything that was going on, most of his time he had spent wondering about what was going to happen soon. It was only a few days into the school year and he had so much happening. He wasn't even completely sure who he was yet and already he had a pile of things that had been left on his plate for he alone to do.

One day he had been the boy who lived underneath the cupboard in their uncle and aunts staircase. Only a few short days later had he become the _Boy Who Lived _and was a magical legend that even he was unaware of.

As he rounded a corner, he had slammed into something and his books fell from his hands.

He looked at his books as they all fell, crunching pages and ripping of his notebooks. From underneath the pile he saw someones shoes poking out at its edge.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." He bent down to retrieve the books that he had dropped onto the other person's toes. "I didn't see you. See, I'm almost late for my next class, so I was running..."

Once he had all his books in his arms, he stood and adjusted himself securely. Then he looked up at the man in front of him and scolded himself. "Sorry Professor Snape."

Snape looked down at him with arms crossed over his chest. His eyes remained on Harry's as he spoke. "Potter. Late? For which class, might I wonder?"

Harry shuffled his feet. "Yours sir."

Snape nodded. "Way to start off the school year, Potter. I'm sure that we'll be getting to know each other more and more just as your father and I did..."

Harry stared. "You knew my father?"

"Yes. I also happened to know your mother as well." Snape's eyes looked him up and down. "You do take ofter your father. Should I expect more of this to come?" He started off slowly toward the direction Harry had just came from. "Class starts in three minutes. If you aren't there before I then I have no doubt that I will be seeing you in detention tomorrow."

Snape continued on in the opposite direction of his class, while Harry watched him leave.

Well, this was just a great way to start off with his Potions professor.

~*~

The next one is the one that I've been waiting for. Can't wait! Putting it up....now.


	3. Frustration

**Frustrations**

Ron and Hermione continued to search through the books as Harry was escorted out of the library by Madam Pomfery. Ron had a handful of books in his arms and he placed them on the table in front of Hermione and he felt the table shake under its weight.

He groaned and shook his head at Hermione. "This is gonna take forever!"

Hermione took the book she had been looking at and placed it on the chair next to her. "Not if you help me. Look in the index to see if his name is mentioned."

Ron looked at her curiously. "The what?"

Hermione stared at him as she opened the book in front of him and showed him the first page of the index in the back.

Ron licked his lips and searched for the name.

"Last name, Ron. _Flamel_."

Ron flipped a few pages back smoothly and skimmed the pages. Suddenly he was flipping through the book so hysterically that it caught Hermione's eye.

"Ron? Did you find something?"

Hermione watched him curiously as he hasted through the pages of the book. Luckily the book was new and the pages weren't as sensitive. If they were she was sure that Madam Pomfery would have banned her and Ron from the library for even folding the corner of a page. She jumped up and ran around to Ron's side.

"I can't believe it! He got himself into a history book!"

Hermione groaned. "Of course he did! He's got to be a famous wizard if he has something to do with Dumbledore."

"Dumbledor? What does Krum have to do with Dumbledor?"

Hermione stared at him. "What?"

Ron pointed excitingly at the picture of a boy a few years older than them that nodded back at them. "Vicktor Krum! You can't tell me you haven't hear about him. He's still in school only a couple years older _and _there are Quidditch teams that are already asking him to join them once he's done. And you said you read."

Hermione glared at him and picked up the next book. "Why would I want to read about some egotistical boy who only gets by school by scraping the bottom of the cauldron and a free ride to play a _game _for a living."

Ron glared back and chuckled lowly. "Right, Hermione. Like you wouldn't be fazed." He closed the book and placed it on the pile that she had already started.

Hermione shook her head. "Unlike what you may think, there's more to people than good looks and athletic ability."

Ron scoffed. "You're only sayin' that because you don't have any."

Hermione slammed the book close and placed it on the others as she refused to look at him. As she placed the book she had back, Ron walked passed her with a similar pile and her foot accidentally tipped to the side as he passed, causing Ron to fall along with his books.

As soon as he fell he scampered to find what he had tripped on.

Hermione continued to clean up the books, feeling a little better, but more frustrated on the fact they _still _hadn't found anything on Nicholas Flamel. She could have _sworn_ she read about him before.

~*~

Hehehe.

Cute?

Love Ron and Hermione.

Decided to do three at once so that you know that my work can get better. The others were kinds just _there_.

Laters with more to come!


	4. Do You See What I See?

So, the way I thought about doing this is that I wondered exactly what happened when Ron and Hermione went to the Chamber without Harry. Then it got me thinking about a bunch of other things that were never fully explaned or some fillers I thought could be added. Thus became _Deleted Scenes._

This is the fourth one to the _Sorcerers Stone _installment. I think there may by a few more. Not sure. Have many planned for _Chamber of Secrets _already.

~*~

_**Do You See What I See**_

Ron pulled at Hermione by the hems of her robes.

"Ron! I don't want to! We're not even suppose to be up here!"

"Oh, come one! I've got something to show you. It's brilliant, really!"

"Couldn't we look at it tomorrow? During the night? Maybe we can borrow Harry's cloak. At least that way we wouldn't be caught."

Ron shook his head as he looked around the next corner to see if anyone was near. "No. There's no tellin' if it'll still be there tonight and you've _got _to see this."

Ron led her to the room in question and opened the door to peak inside. The hand that held at her wrist contracted suddenly with his head in the door and he looked back at her. "It's here!"

He opened the door wide and dragged her in the room behind him so that he could close the door.

She looked around her to find that she was in a rather large room with a domed ceiling and many pillars that went from the floor to the ceiling. Then she found one soul item that stood at it's very end. She walked toward it slowly, unable to yet see her reflection from the angle that she was at. Then, she turned and curiously looked at Ron.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Ron smiled. "Most likely."

Hermione spun back around to look at the mirror and started to back away from it. "Ron, I've heard horrible things. Things that happen to people who get _obsessed _with the Mirror of Erised."

Ron took a hold of her shoulders and started to push her in the other direction. "But you'd only be looking at it _once_. It's not like you'd be going completely bonkers after only one look. I'm tellin' you 'Mione, this thing is amazing."

Ron had pushed her so that she was standing directly in front of it. She knew because he had stopped pushing her forward and was now only making her stand in place.

"Just one look."

Hermione thought about it. The things that she had come across so far in her life in Hogwarts seemed to disappear only the next day. She wasn't sure that it was even possible for her to come across this again. It was a piece of history that she would most likely never come across in her entire existence.

She opened her eyes.

At first she could see the room around her and the mirror as one large piece. Then, as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, reality began to fade and the only real thing left was the voice she could still hear from right behind her.

"It's brilliant isn't it? What do you see?"

Hermione stood there, mouth agape, at the picture in front of her.

There she sat, an older form of herself beneath a tree. Harry, he too older, sat at a distance next to her smiling at her through the glass. She held a book in her arms, clearly her name was at the top of the cover in large bold letters, showing possession of the work inside. She no longer held the frizzy hair that inhabited the her current self, instead it was sleek and shiny and it hung below her chest. Even her eyes smiled from behind a thin layer of bangs that came at an even curve from the center of her forehead to both sides of her face.

And there she sat with a man that looked to be an older version of the boy that stood in reality behind her. He too was smiling, having grown into the body that he had too soon been given. His hair had grown down to his ears and his smile had only gotten wider, eyes brighter. His arms had found their way around her stomach and his chin rested on her shoulder. Then she saw the jewelry on her left hand.

Her eyes widened and her mouth stay agape as she shook her head and she felt herself heat from her neck to her forehead.

"What?" said the voice of the boy behind her. "What 're you seeing?"

Hermione cleared her throat and shook her head. Her hands went to her hair, directing it shakily to the place behind her ears. "It's nothing of importance."

"Come on! I'm sure you've gone and done something amazing!"

Hermione shook her head. "It's not like that Ron. It shows you what you desire the most, not the future."

Ron frowned. "So it doesn't show that I'll become Quidditch captain."

Hermione suddenly was brought out of her stupor. "Out of everything in the world, the thing you want most is to become Quidditch captain?"

Ron looked at his shoes. "Well that...and Head Boy...and maybe a bit about-." He pointed a finger at her, his ears suddenly turning red. "If you _ever _tell that to Fred or George, Hermione, I _swear_..."

Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes. Of course. And honorable position and he's ashamed. She turned back toward the mirror, now unable to see the much older reflections of herself and her friends. Then she stepped forward to find that she hadn't just imagined the image of what had been in the mirror. It was exactly the same as before.

"Alright, can we go now?" She turned to find Ron staring happily into the mirror as he admired his other self. She huffed and dragged him by the sleaves of his robes. "That's enough now. You've seen it too much already. We have to be getting to lunch anyway."

"Oh, come on, Hermione. I can skip this one lunch to look _one _more time."

She glanced back at him as she opened the door to the rest of the castle. "That's surprising, seeing as how just the other day you failed your Transfiguration test because you didn't come study with me during lunch."

"Yes, but this _matters_."

~*~

Oh, come on. Who didn't see that coming?

Next one was inspiration from this one.


	5. Seeing the Impossible

Ummm...yeah...

~*~

**Seeing the Impossible**

He stood there for one last time.

He gripped at the curtain that lay on the floor, forgotten by the visitors that it's had for the past few days. The traffic that it had gotten in only a few hours time had been more than that of the past two centuries, where it had been hidden.

Only yesterday had he had enough strength to peer into the glass and see the sight before him in the presence of someone who needed to see his strength. He had see the sight that had since haunted his dreams every night since he was a teenager and that since then, only photographs could portray.

There he stood. Two people were at his side. One of them was starring back at him with a smile on his face and arm around his shoulder. His teenage features were so like his own. He had only been a few steps back from where he had stood. Only out of reach were the goals of his biggest and proudest person in his life.

Then the other stood few feet from his height. An arm was wrapped around his waist and the face smiled at his reality, occasionally stuffing their face in his clothes, as though they were embarrassed by what the person behind the camera had said.

There was a ripping deep underneath his skin and bones. Old wounds were torn open. Old stories had yet again been brought to the surface. How many years had it been since he had last heard the voice of the ones that had been most dear to him? How long had it been since he had smiled with true pleasure in their presence?

"Dumbledore?"

He turned toward toward the sound of his voice.

"Shall I take it now, sir?"

He nodded and finally stepped back. He could feel his heart beat irregularly underneath his chest wall. It had been so many years. So many years of not seeing either of the pair of eyes that peered back at him in the minute of solace and torment.

"Yes, Severus... I think that the Mirror of Erised has already outstayed its welcome."

He stepped back and threw the cover over the mirror, one last time glimpsing the fake image of a very much happy brother and living sister.

~*~

Depressing. I know. Sorry.

The next one was an inspiration of this one. Imagine who it might be this time....


	6. Reopening Scars

**Reopening Soars**

As he lowered his wand to his side, so did the stand in front of him. The cape of white bundled up below it, getting stuck beneath it's anchor points until it all stopped together in the deserted hallway.

He gripped at his wand, his hands clenching and unclenching the wood that had done so much damage over the years. Damage that could have been prevented by doing every little thing different. Saying something different or even taking those small moments to favor what he had and to appreciate it.

He slowly walked around it until he stood in front of its mantle. Then, with his hand, he pulled and tossed it over, the sheet only falling halfway down the glass, half the image available.

He could see himself just as he was today with his hair just as straight. Only now a true smile lie on his face. His arm was around something. He couldn't tell completely though, until the images moved slightly and he could see the tips of the long red-blonde hair next to his shoulder. Then there was an instant of dark jet-black hair near his stomach where something else had shifted to reveal what looked to be _someone _else...

His hand reached out to reveal what had been in his mind since that one day. Since the day everything had changed without his favor.

"Severus."

He spun to find Dumbledore at the end of the hallway.

"It is not wise to peer into the Mirror. Trust me Severus. It is better not to see what could have been, but better to live in what is now." His face softened. "It will only make it that much harder, my friend."

He nodded stiffly and waved his wand so that the sheet once again covered the entirety of the mirror for one last time without so much as looking at the figure. Then with another flick of the wrist the mirror shot off through a nearby window and out of nowhere.

It would be easier to get rid of his dream if he didn't accompany its departure.

~*~

Wow. The last few were downers. And short. Will get better. I promise.

Wondering on whether or not I should do the part about Hagrid getting Norbert. Or maybe I should just skip to the _Chamber of Secrets_.

**Let me know!**


	7. Drunken Win

I got a request for this...so here it is.

Sorry it took so long.

~*~

**Drunken Win**

Hagrid shuffled his way though the crowed of people. Though... it was more like he was the wave and all the tiny little ships parted as he swept across them. From what he could tell through his bloodshot eyes, none of them looked kind to be fixating himself with anyway. The more he stayed away from the village folk, the quieter his life would be.

"You there."

Well, he was always taught to be polite.

"Yeah," Hagrid turned, drink sloshing in hand, to find the person that had apparently called his attention. "What d' you be needin' stranger?"

The man sat there at ease, leaning back into his chair and face hidden under his hood. Then he leaned forward and straightened himself, his hand waving aross the deserted table with only a lone stack of cards sitting on its center. "Do you play?"

Hagrid laughed. "Do I play? O' corse I play! Wha' do you take me fo'?"

"My apologies. Would you care to play a game then?"

Hagrid looked around at the crowed around them. No one was paying attention to them. "One li'le game wouln' hurt."

He grabbed a chair and drug it our so that he could sit and as he did, the whole of it bent to his weight, straining to the breaking point. "What's th' game?" He set his drink down and turned toward the bar. "Nother one, Rosemerta!"

"Twenty One. Something that'll go by fast enough so we can have more drink, maybe?"

Hagrid nodded and laughed at the stranger. "Good thinkin'."

The man shuffled through the deck, face still hidden under his cloke, and placed one card face down in front of Hagrid and himself, then one face up.

8.

Hagrid hit his hand on the table.

4.

Hagrid looked into his darkened face. Then, paused only to slap his hand back down.

8.

Hagrid laughed and waved his hand in the air. "Hah! Beat tha!"

The man didn't say anything by layed down a six and next a jack. He paused, only to flip over the extra card.

9.

"Bust." The man spoke calmly. Then he collected all of the cards and shuffled them in his hand again. "Would you like to try this again? Maybe for stakes this time?"

Hagrid eyed him, taking a sip of his newly filled drink. "Wha' 'd you have in min'?"

The man paused. "Well, I don't have any money at the moment...but..." The man took great hesitation before fishing into his robes and slowly revealing what was hidden beneath them.

Hagrid gasped and his drink spilled down his front.

He couldn't remember much of anything after that.

He sat up, his warm furs falling around him until he stopped in an instant. There was something smooth and hard that was brushing up against the arm he was leaning on. He reached for the large bulge that was beneath his covers and saw the fire glisten off the shine of the shell.

He licked his lips and picked it up carefully. A dragon egg? He had bartered for a dragon egg.

He groaned to himself. If it was for a dragon egg, he could only imagine what he had put up for the stakes.

He looked around for any sign of what had happened...besides the fact that he was now the proud owner of a dragon egg. He set it down delicately and stood away from it. Then he spun and found his coat on the floor at his feet.

Quickly he picked it up and shook it out, searching the pockets for anything. When he reached his chest pocket , he found a torn piece of paper which he was quickly unfolded and peered at the words written on the in a foreign penmanship.

_Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit_

Hagrid groaned and clutched at his head, spinning around to look at the egg once more.

Well, it was a start.

~*~

Not sure if I did the whole 21 thing right. Sorry, I just play it with friends for fun.

Also, was wondering if you guys wanted me to move on to the next book or not.

Will not post more until people give me there opinions.

Review. Now. Thank you!


	8. Passing Time

**Wow...It's uh....been a while...**

**Sorry. There is no excuse except that I have a life and CSI.**

**Anyway, **

**Takes place when Ron's in the hospital wing while Hermione and Harry sneak Norbert up to the tower so Charlie's friends can pick him up.**

**~*~**

**Passing Time**

As he stared up at the ceiling, as he had been doing for the last ten minutes, he had a passing thought.

He hadn't seen Charlie in nearly two years. The summer that Charlie had graduated from Hogwarts, he had left. He remembered sitting at the edge of Charlie's bed and thinking how cool it was going to be to have a brother that worked with dragons for a living, or at least that's what Charlie kept telling everyone he was going to do.

He mother had fretted about it too for a while. She had gone on and on for nearly a month that it was too dangerous and too far away from home for him to get into. Then only a week before Charlie's departure, Mrs. Weasley stopped the ranting all together, and instead talked to everyone quietly.

"He'll be back. You'll see. He'll go out and take one look at those dragons and he'll think twice, I tell you! This is only a phase. Bill wanted to work with Aurors when he first got out or school. Now look where he is. Working in Gringotts with a nice steady salary and only a floo call away."

Ron shook his head and his eyes wandered from the ceiling and wandered around the room at many empty beds around him until they landed on the cart at his side.

Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes, Liquorish Wands, and Pumpkin Pasties covered the cart in his _Get Well Soon_ rack. He remembered that the last time he had feasted on candies like this it had been way back in Halloween, and even then he had been in a rush with the whole _troll_ thing.

He reached out his arm only to groan from the pain.

He looked at his hand, now swollen to the size of a barn owl, and glared.

Bloody stupid dragon.

He licked his lips and tried to reach around with his good hand, but failed from the pressure it strained on his arm. He bit his lip, brows coming together and processing the fact that he couldn't reach the only good thing that had come out of going to Hagrid's the other night.

He looked around wildly for anything. Any leverage, or extension...

He smiled and reached down the side of his bed with his good arm and reached the backscratcher. He laughed and reached around for the cart...which was all it could reach.

He grabbed onto one of the sides with the hook at the end of the backscratcher and rolled the trolley toward him until his scratcher could reach the nearest sweet and the cart was against his covers. Then he scraped it from the cart so that it lay on his blankets.

He dropped the scratcher at his feet and fished for his sweet so that he could reach it.

Proudly, he held it up for no one to see.

Then his smile faded and his hand, along with his treat, fell into his lap.

He had forgotten about the twisted up and difficult wrapper.

~*~

I love Ron.


End file.
